


Roughing It

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The espresso machine is broken. Oh, noes!<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughing It

“Instant coffee?” Niles curled his lip, eyeing the jar on the kitchen counter. 

“Sorry, Niles, the espresso machine isn’t working.” Frasier sighed. “We’ve been roughing it for a whole day.”

Niles shuddered. “The horrors.” 

“You have no idea. Dad seems to think this is a ‘learning experience’ or something. That it’ll help me grow.” Frasier grabbed his coat off the hall tree. “Well, are you coming?”

“We’re going somewhere?” Niles asked, following him. 

“Of course. You don’t think I’m going to drink the swill that is instant coffee, do you? We’re off to Café Nervosa, and from there, to purchase a new espresso machine!” Smiling wildly, Frasier said, “And the hunt is on!”

Niles waved his hand, calling, “Talley ho!” as he pulled the door to the apartment closed behind him.


End file.
